Our Story
by Vamp1019948
Summary: this is a story of everyone's love story. i used a lot of oc's so everyone ends up with someone.
1. How It Begins

**hey guys! well i havent writen in a long while. but this is going to be a long story. a very long story. well i have some OC's for this story so here we go:**

**Jake Anderson: known as definition of perfection, sweet, kind, sexy, and kind of sarcastic, loyal, and well back you up if its right.- brown eyes, brown hair, shorter then Jacks, Pink plump lips, a small mole on his bottom left lip and one on his top right lip, tall, lightly tanned, musculatr- Jacks younger brother**

**Lexi Salinas: known as schools bad ass, loyal to her friends,smart, musicly talented, very sarcastic, playful, has secrets, and most of all strong- long dirty blond wavy hair, white straight teeth, not to tall, lightly tanned in the summer mostly pale, natural red plump lips- Melissa's sister and Kim's adoptive sister**

**Melissa Salinas; known as schools beauty, sweet, strong, pretty, smart, flirt, amazing friend, loyal- kinda tall, long brown hair, brown eyes, cute smile, plump pink lips- Lexi's sister and Kims adoptive sister**

**Aria Santiago: known as fun, party, loveable, friendly, confedent, cool- sholder length dark red hair (kind of brown but its red) lightly tanned, high cheek boneds, nice smile, big butt- Lexis best friend **

**Austin Tyler: known as america's sweetheart, sweet, smart, loyal, flirt- short dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, white strait teeth, light rosy red plump lips, tall, toned, sexy innocent look- Kims best friend**

**on with the story finally**

* * *

_Lexi's P.O.V_

i walk in to my new room, i put my suit case down and sit on the bed. This is my new room, this is my new life.

one tear went down my face as i began to think of my life. My name is Lexi and i have the worst life ever.

My parents died *another tear* i was almost raped *another tear* i was abused by my uncle *another tear* i have been bulled my whole life *another tear* im pathetic *another tear*.

i got up and looked in the mirror. i saw myself weak. i hate to see myself like that. i wiped the tears from my face and took a deep breath "Lexi Salinas never crys" i said to myself.

i began to put my thing away, when i hear my sister melissa (shes 15 years old and Lexi is 16) knock on my door.

"come in" i said as she peaked through the door. i looked at her and smiled she gave me a small one in return. i knew at that moment she was sad.

"come here Meli" i said as i opened my arms. she came in and hugged me tightly.

"dont worry we'll get through this okay i promise." i said as she cryed on my sholder. she was still sad about our parents, they died two years ago. and we stayed at my uncles house for a year but i reported him for abuse and we just got adopted by the Crawford Family.

she pulled away and nodded "Lexi thank you for staying strong for me" she said as we sat on my bed. i smiled

"i owe you that much Meli, your so innocent you dont deserve this. i want you to be happy" i said as i hugged her again.

the thought of her alone scared me. one night i was tired of having my life that i got a blade and went to the bathroom. the moment the blade hit my skin i thought of Melissa. luckily the blade didnt make to much damage, i did bleed but theres no scar or anything there. i promised that night that i had to stay strong for her.

my parents always went out to trips for work and they died in a plane crash. we stayed at my uncles, but he abused me and the night he wanted to rape me i reported him. we have been in an orphanage ever scenes. but about a week ago we got adopted together. i tryed to kill myself that one time when we were at my uncles house 9 months into the year, but i though what if he did something to her? so i stayed strong.

"Lexi can i sleep in here with you?" she asked "i dont want to be alone" she finished. i nodded and made some space. i change really fast and hopped in bed. i put her head on my chest and rubbed her head soothingly until she went to sleep. soon after her i fell to.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. TIME PASSES~. ~. ~. ~. ~. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL~. ~. ~. ~.

I got up because of my human alarm (my sister) and got dressed for my first day at school. i wasnt as nerves as Melissa but i was nerves.

i put on a red bra with a loose white shirt over, it was kind of visable but i dont care it didnt look sluty i actually was coveing everthing. i wore skin tight jeans and a black leather jacket. i put my hair in a high ponytail. i put a think layer of mascara on with a little bit of foundation, i put red lip stick on, it was kind of daring but hey its fall so why not.

i went down stares and said by to my 'parents' and left with Kim and Melissa.

i walked in and... BOOM i bumped into someone! Great just great, i got ice cold water all over me!

"dude come on its a white shirt" i said as i saw the huge splash of water showing my skin underneath. i looked up and saw beautiful brown eyes. i looked at this guy and damn he is so sexy! i bit my lip

"hey im so sorry new girl" i looked back down at my shirt and at him

"its just water it'll fry, im Lexi" i said as as i looked at him. he was about to say something when this other guy came. you could tell thery were realted.

"im jack" he said in a cocky voice

"yeah and my boyfriend" said another girl. i looked at her as she jumped on so called Jack and started sucking his face off.

i saw kim and she looked ind of down.

"ayyy! get a room no one wants to see that" i said earning a death glare from that girl. mine was better.

"im Kelsey" she said as she looked at me i looked at her for a second and walked away toweds the cute guy

"hey i never cought your name" i said with a smile

"oh im jake that douch's brother..but im not a douch i swar!" i laughed

"i can tell" i said as i smiled

"whats up crawfish?" Jack said as i looked at kim. jurt was written all over her face.

"ayy! dont talk to my new sister like that unless you want to end up on the floor" i said he just laughed

"you asked for it" i grabbed his wrist and flipped him. gasps were heard everywere "well we have to leave lets go" i said as i got my sisters hands and walked as fast as i can.

we went to our lockers and got our things. when this guy came up to me "h-hey i wa-as wonde-ring i-if you wanted-d to join th-he bobbie wassabie

dojo" he said nervesly "please dont hurt me" i luaghed "han man we cool" i said as i put my fist out towerd him and we fist bumped "and sure ill join after school okay?" i said as a smile peaked on his face. "im Lexi you are?" i asked "jerry" i smiled "hey do you no where math with Mr. Turner is?" i asked he nodded and took me to that class. i said thanks and that i would see him at lunch.

if your wondering how i flipped Jack i learned karate over the years and i might just be a 6th degree black belt and melissa is a 4th degree.

~. ~. ~. ~. TIME PASSES~. ~. ~. ~. LUNCH TIME~. ~. ~. ~.

i was in the cafieria and sat with Jerry some of his friends and my sisters and kims best friend grace. i noticed some love going on with jerry and grace. oh my there well be alot of love this year. and apperintly Melissa met a guy named Austin and he goes to the dojo jerry was telling me about. there flirting with eachother. and im not going to stop it because right now Melissa need someone to love her.

i met this girl shes new too! her name is Aria. and i can tell Eddie one of Jerrys friends likes her!

so let me get this strait

Melissa+Austin

Grace+Jerry

Kim+Jack

Eddie+Aria

and mayabe Me+Jake

i dont know but i know that i might like him alot. he sat next to me at lunch and we were talking.

i even saw Jack looking at Kim every now and then.

~. ~. ~. ~. MORE TIME PASSES~. ~. ~. ~. BACK AT HOME~. ~. ~. ~.

_Dear diary,_

_today has been crazy there is so much love in that school, and for the first time everyone liked me. i wasnt bullied at all. maybe this is a good thing. my mom always said that when living life you have to see the bright sides to everything or else youll live unhappy. so yes i had a bad life but its getting better i can feel it._

_oh god there was this guy! woah lord i have never felt like this. is it bad to have your guts doing better flips then gymnasts? _

_why do i feel this way?! i feel like so out of control! that if i was to see jakes eyes ill melt. oh my oh my! not fair people NOT FAIR!_

_oh but Kim and Jack i saw it with my eyes they soo like each other. _

_stupid kelsey had to be in the way of love! oh and my little sis JEEZ she has her flirt partnar now his name is Austin Tyler and wow hes so cute and they look adorable together! then theres Grace and Jerry and in there eyes theres some LOVE! oh and my new best friend Aria and Eddie they have some stuff going on too! its so cute. Melissa says that she thinks Jake likes me but i dont no maybe! i would really love that._

_well i have to go bye_

_ lex ;D_

__i closed my diary and put it under my pillow, and went down stairs to eat. Patt 'my mom' maybe hamburgers i liked it because with my family it was always take- out but that was our thing and i was okay with it. but its nice to have a home meal.

i promise not to tell anyone about my past. it was hard for me but now i want to start freash. but i still have to always be strong for Melissa. i cant let her down.

* * *

**well thats thed first chapter. i know its not really kickin it but i just wanted to introduce my main OC' which is obviasly Lexi. but the story is going to go on how everyone falls in love like next chapter its going to be jack and kim then its going to be Lexi and Jake then its going to be Jerry and Grace and then Melissa and Austin and well Eddie and Aria. i dont no if its going to go in that order but for sure Jack and kim well be a cople by tomorrow. i hope you like this story. it has alot of diffrent views. well bye and luv ya **

**-Galaxy (but you can call me lexi) (oh and yeah i used my name for the oc but our life is completely different just so you know) **


	2. First Kiss

**Hey! So here is the second chapter! so as i promised..ITS JACK AND KIM! Yeah this will be how Jack and Kim get together! Everyone is so different in this story. Like Jerry he's kind of clueless but gets c's or d's in school and has way more 'swag'. Eddie's taller buffer and well other then that he's the same. Milton just has a bit more met on his body, and hes a lot stronger. but the first year of high school he was the same, and he's still dating Julie. Jack is well a bit mean but he still has a heart when it comes to people in need. Last is Kim she's completly different, she puts on a weak lamb face but she has all this power inside her and Lexi helps her find it. **

**well on with the story**

* * *

_Kim's P.O.V_

This week has been a good week. I got to new sisters, my parents adopted them because they knew there case. Lexi was about to get kicked out of the orphanage. So my parents took her and her sister in. And i'm really happy because there really nice. Lexi is my age and her sister is a year younger so 16 and 15.

Today was there first day in my living hell. High School.

Its not that bad its just i get pushed around and stuff. The guy of my dreams is responsible for that. Jack Anderson.

The way Lexi is dressed i can tell she's bad ass. I've always wanted to dress like that but i have never tried. Lexi looks sexy but still shes not trying so hard like Tobin. ugh i hate her. Donna god damn Tobin. i was in pre-school with her and my apple juice squirted on her pants and it looked like she peed. Ever since then she has hated me. Wow can she hold a rage.

When we went to school, i saw that Lexi and Jake have there eye on each other. ohh la la. what can i say im a sucker for a bit of love.

Jack came to follow and didnt even see me or atleast i dont think he did. Kelsey came to swallow his face and i got a bit down. Oh shit Lexi noticed!

"ayy go get a room we dont need to see your PDA" she said. I laughed a bit, Oh shit Jack saw me i looked at the ground.

"hey crawfish" ugh i hate it when he calls me that.

"ayy no you dont talk to my new sister like that, unless you wanna end on the floor" i was a bit confused what did she mean by end up on the flo- next thing i know she flipped Jack and he ended on the floor.

i honestly didn't know that Lexi liked me she always seems so serious. I thought see hated me and the fact that im her new sister.

we ran for our lives and when we stopped i looked at her

"thanks lexi i honesty thought you hated me or something" i said as i looked at the floor nerves that the answer might still be a yes.

"no problem i got your back thats what sisters are for right" i smiled and nodded.

i went to class soon after i got my things and found my ultimate best friend Austin. We have known each other for our whole lives.

"So how do you like your sisters?" he asked me i smiled at the thought of my sisters

"there awesome" i said as i laughed at the memory of Jack being thrown to the floor.

"Lexi flipped Jack when he called me Crawfish it was so funny!" i told him

"damn were the hell was i?" he asked making me laugh harder.

"hey Melissa come here!" i said as i spotted her at her locker. Melissa is my new younger sister.

"Hey be cool this is my new younger sister okay" i told Austin. He looked impresses. i was about to tell Melissa who he was but he beat me to it.

"hey im Austin Tyler nice to meet this fine beauty" i sighed. oh god hes such a flirt sometimes. Melissa flipped her hair back

"im Melissa nice to meet such a cute guy" she said with a wink. oh okay apparently there both flirts.

"i got to get to class" i said as i ran out of the picture to give them there alone time. i found Lexi talking to Jerry, the ultimate prankster in school.

"Lex i need to tell you something" i said as i ran up to her

"let me show you instead" i turned around and pointed at her sister twirling her hair in flirtatious way.

"oh god she found a flirt parnter already" Lexi said i nodded

"its so cute and dont worry Austin is my best friend and i know he wont do anything to hurt her" she smiled

"thanks for worrying about my lill sis" i laughed

"thatw what sister are for right?" i said with a grin on my face

"right" she said

As the day went on we went to lunch and we sat with alot of people. i normally only sit with grace and thats is but today, we sat with: Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Grace Moore, Milton D. Krupnick, Julie Andres, Lexi Salinas, Melissa Salinas, Austin Tyler, Aria Santiago, Jake Anderson

only on person could fit. maybe some day my boyfriend...when i get one.

Jack keep looking at me from the table on the other side. I got up and asked Marge for the good food. The seniors always get the good food and leave us with the nasty stuff. But Marge the lunch lady saves me a plate of the good stuff. i got and apple and went to my table.

When i got done, i got up to throw my food away, and i saw the corner and there was Jack and Kelsey making out. If you even call it that. i got my things and went to my locker, i slide sown to the floor and hugged my knees. i heard footsteps and i thought it was Austin or maybe even Lexi so i stayed in that pasition until i heard them sit down infront of me

"i just want some time alone" i said as i looked up and gasped at who i saw.

_Jack's P.O.V_

I was making out with Kelsey but her kisses bore and discuss me now. I opened my eyes for a second and saw Kim storming out. whats her problem?

i let go of kelsey and at that moment i ended it.

"sorry Kelsey were done and honestly you should learn to kiss" i said as i walked away. Honestly all she wanted was sex! And well i haven't lost it yet. i went out and saw Kim on the floor, so i went and sat infront of her when she looked up see was so suprized! she got up and tryed to fix her hair and well she was nerves. i could tell she liked me. she ended up just looking at the floor.

"i need to go" she said as she started to walk away

"wait kim!" i said as i flowed her she just speed up until she was running. she locked herself in a janitors closet but i broke the handle and slamed the door shut.

"what do you want jack" she said as she turned around and didnt face me.

"Kim why did you run away from me?" i asked. she turned around and looked at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"know just know" she said as she shock her head in disbelief she tryed to open the door but it wouldnt open. she got impationt and nerves as she keep trying to open it.

"Jack the door wont open" i tryed and i couldnt do it ether.

"were locked in from out side!" she yelled. she throw her head back and crossed her arms. i keep trying to open but it just wouldnt happen.

"you push me around you hate me" she said i stoped and turned around. her eyes were closed and she was calm.

"no i dont hate you and i only mess around with you is because your hot when your mad or sad" did i just call her hot?! well its true. ugh I LOVE KIM CRAWFORD! GOT A PROBLEM?

i looked aat her and her eyes went wide.

"did y-you just call me hot?" she said pointing at the both of us. i nodded.

"i knew it i must of fallen asleep when i went to the hall way and this is a dream just think about it. its so clique were locked in a god damn closet" she said fast i smirked

"what?!" she yelled the smirk went bigger

"apperintly you dream about me" i said in a cocky voice

"but its okay i get it who wouldnt want to dream about this" i said lefting my shirt showing a bit of my abs. her face went red.

i walked up to her and put my hand on her warm cheek.

"kim i really like you and i know you like me i can see it in your eyes" her eyes went wide for a second as she tryed to look away. i got her thats how i got it out of her she does like me.

i pulled her face to face me and i slowly started leaning in. i know its not good to compare girls but kelsey is a whore but my kim is such an angle.

we started to kiss. i could tell it was her first kiss because she seemed a bit confused. but soon she got it and put her hands around my neck as i put mine on her waist.

the kiss was slow but sweet, and felled with love.

_Kims P.O.V_

I was kissing Jack. he was the one who stole my first kiss. soon enough i got the hang of the whole kissing thing. it was amazing his lips were soft and warm.

he said that he has always liked me! wait should i believe him his eyes were so truthful but im scared he might hurt me but i guess you have to take risks. as scary as they are. my lungs began burning from the lack of air, so we started to pull away. i smiled and bit my lip nervesly his forehead was on mine as our eyes met perfectly

"you dont have to be nerves around me kim" he said i blushed

"i cant help it your well you" i said as we both laughed. he seemed like he wanted to say something but was nerves too.

"kim well you" he paused and sighed "well you be my you know girlfriend?" he said

"are you nerves?" i asked he nodded i pecked his lips

"hows that for an answer" i asked

"i dont know its i think you need to repeat that" he said i laughed

"oh yeah well gladly" i said as i pecked him again and again as the kisses became one long kiss. ]

the door flew open and there was Lexi and Austin with the keys and two evil smirks

"hello lovebird hurry up the bells going to ring" lexi said i nodded and we got out holding hands. we went to our lockers and while i was infront of mine i saw Kelsey walk by.

i went to Jack and asked him what would happen with him and Kelsey he said nothing, i felt sad but he smiled and told me because he already broke up with her. i sighed in relief. i dont want to share him and i wont. hes mine.

i told Lexi and Melissa what happened and apperently lexi has a story of her own.

* * *

**ooh next chapter Lexi and Austin! so what do you guys think of the OC's i know most of them are unnecessary but hey its my story so whatever. but if you want me to change something tell me okay? so what did you think of the way i put Kim and Jack together? i like it. thats actually how i put my friend and this guy together hehehe. yeah the old locked in a closet trick. well R&R please and luv ya ~vamp1019948 **

**P.S **

**if you want a shout out in the next chapter put this code ilovepie123 and that proves you read this authors note and i love you for it.**


	3. Someone For Me?

**Hey so heres the third chapter and i believe i owe a shout out to Fockey2727 so.. SHOUT OUT! **

**well if you noticed i may have made a mistake in the last chapter. When i said Lexi and Austin i meant Lexi and Jake. oh well everyone makes mistakes right? right. well on with the story.**

* * *

_Lexi P.O.V._

"Jake whats that about Jack and Kim?" i asked as i saw Kim storm out and Jack run behind her short after i heard a shriek from that blonde headed freak Kelsey.

"Jack loves Kim but he doent admit it" he said then grace said "and Kim loves Jack but wont tell anyone even though its so obvious"

an evil grin creeped up my face, as i thought of a plan.

"well its time to admit it" i said as Jake looked at me confused. i grabbed his hand ignoring the sparkes as i pulled him out.

"i have a plan and by the time im done Jack and Kim are going to be a couple i just need them to be in a room alone" i explained. "how are we going to-" he stoped when he saw Jack follow Kim into the janitors closet.

There are two ways to close a janitor lock from the inside, and with a key from the outside. I saw a janitor cart and ran to it snaching the keys and went back to the door as quite as i can. and locked it. i smirked as my mission was complet. i looked at Jake and smiled at him. thats when i realized i was alone with jake and nerves filled my body.

"well that was fun and we have about 40 minutes for them to stay in there." i told him

we sat on the floor leaning agents the lockers talking a bit about random stuff.

"yeah me and relationships dont mix well" i said as he had just finished telling me about his ex girlfriend.

"im going to tell you my story but you cant tell anyone" i told him. for some reason hes eyes seemed so truthfull and loyal that i trusted him with my story. he nodded

"i promise i wont tell a soul" he said.

"why do i trust you so much" i whispered i took in a deep breath and began telling him everything.

"when my parents were alive i never saw them. they traveled a lot. i took care of Melissa. i was bullied everyone in New York brought me down. i never really had friends, until i moved here. i have never had a boyfriend and i know im pathetic. when my parents died two years ago i had to move with my uncle and he said if i didnt do what he told me he would hurt melissa. he was a drunk. he hurt me and called me names, one night i felt like i wanted to die so i tried to cut myself but i manged to save myself before i did look you can see my wrists im perfectly fine" i said as i showed him my arms. i took a a deep breath and continued.

"that same night my uncle had tried to rape me but Melissa called the cops and reported him. ever since then we were in an orphanage and they stop helping kids 16 and older and well i was about to get kicked out and the Crawford family took me in" i finished. he looked down and took a deep breath to take it all im

"please no pity i hate it" i said really fast

he didnt say anything he just hugged me. then he did the unbelievable he kissed me! when we pulled away i looked at the floor.

"we should probable go let the lovebirds out" i said. i cant help but to be mad. i tell him my screwed up life and the way pitys me is he kisses me!? i got up and tried not looking at him i just began to walk towards the closet were Kim and Jack were.

"Im not pitying you" he called out. i stopped and turned to him

"yes you are and how dare you take my first kiss i dought you even like me!" i said as i stormed towered him

"i am not pitying you and i like you more then i can explain and i stole your first kiss and now ill take the second" i was confused for a second when BOOM he kissed me again. but this kiss was so heated. i put my hands around his neck as he put one hand on my waist and the other one on a locker as i leaned on the locker.

after a few minutes of the heated make out session we pulled apart

"we really should let them out of the closet" i whispered.

"sure but say youll be my girlfriend first" i nodded

"im your girlfriend" i said as i pecked his lips "lets go" i said as i ran to the closet and opened the door.

and i cought them red handed Jack and Kim making out.

"lets go lovebirds bells gonna ring soon" i said as Jake and i pulled them out.

i told Melissa and Aria what happened and when you leave poeple alone many things happen like Aria and eddie, or jerry and grace.

* * *

_jerry P.O.V_

well its time for my unforgettable life story.

i have 3 sisters and 3 brothers and im in the exact middle. but i take karate and i have something to make my parents proud. i know they love me just as much as the rest of my family. but its still hard being the middle. only one person understands that. Grace.

i love Grace so much. and i plan to ask her out right now. we were sitting at the lunch, but then Kim left and short after Jake and Lexi left too. leaving us with Eddie and Aria and melissa and austin, and Grace and i. then i got the courage i needed.

"Grace can you come please come with me?" she got up and followed me. i took her out to the foot ball field were i set up a small lunch were everything seemed perfect.

"wow jerry thank you" she said very happy. i smiled as we sat down and began eating.

"jerry are you okay you look weird" grace said

"well you be my girlfriend" i asked out of out blue. i had no other choice im nerves.

she was shocked and started to nodd her head

"yes. yes? yes!" she said as she came to my arms and began to kiss me. we rolled around the grass literary rolling and making out. it was amazing her lips tasted like cheery. mmm it was amazing.

I still can't believe my girlfriend is the love of my life Grace.

I told the guys about what happened after grace and I's long...long...LONG make out.

And my bud Eddie has a story to tell too.

* * *

_Eddie P.O.V_

_my story time._

i was 6 years old. i was overweight. i was bullied until i turned 14 because thats were i became a jock. but i stopped being an idiot and quite football and started karate. i met Jerry and Milton and we became best friends. but i did lose waight and i did get pretty cool.

today i met Aria. shes so pretty and sweet but has that wild side too. shes so amazing and shes flirting with me.

i know im used to being flirted with but Aria.. shes just amazing. everything about her is just... there are no words to explain the greatness of her.

wow, just wow.

Austin and melissa went somewhere and we were left alone. after a bit of talking, i told her that i think she is amazing and next thing i new we were leaning in. when BOOM! todd smith captin of the football team came to ruin the moment. he just hates me because i took his spot with out even trying and it took him everything to be where he is now...

im not trying to brag but in just defending myself for everything he once told me when i was little. i know i should let it go by now but i was a little kid that was hurt. i will never forget the endless nights of crying. he hurt me but im not going to hurt him, because that will just make me become him. i dont want that but hey its not like you never had talked crap about someone in your head right?

"hey Aria whats up im todd captin of the football team. so, me you 7:00pm phils, ill pick you up" wow does he know how to say a complete sentence?

"sorry got a date" she said as she turned away. im not going to lie but i got s bit jealous for a moment but only a moment because then he said,

"oh yeah who" he said cockily

"him" she said pointing at me. i smiled happily because apperently i have a date with Aria.

or is she just using me? ahh who cares. i showed todd stupid smith though.

He stormed off and left us there sitting alone.

"so I have a date tonight?" I asked mockingly. She laughed and nodded her head.

"yeah you me 7 Phil's?" she said winking. Mocking the lack of asking out skills Todd has.

"you have a deal should I see at mine or should I come to yours?" I asked looking her in a fake (but my mind very real) awe.

"see you at mine?" she said as she pecked my lips and and got up to walk away. But I did something daring. I got up and grabed her wrist pulling her towerd me. Not only did I pull her towerd me, I pulled her lips towerd mine setting a heated kiss onher lips.

Im not going to lie I have dated a few cheerleaders but I have never done something so daring in my life.

When we pulled away I looked at how beat red she was. I smile and placed a short sweet peck on her lips.

"let's go class is about to start." I told her as I intertwined our finger together.

As we were walking out I saw my bud Austin and Melissa enjoying there company. If you know what I mean though.

* * *

_Austins P.O.V._

I have my best friend Kim. She has been there when I need her and I'll be there for her. She told me her parents adopted two girls but not babys like actual two teen aged girls. i was talking to her in the morning when i meet Melissa. she is the youngest of the to two. may i say Melissa is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. and when we were talking it was noticeable she liked me. i could tell. we flirted all day because we have like all the same classes together.

we were in lunch and well when everyone left, but Eddie and Aria i thought it would be best to leave them alone. i whispered huskily in here ear "i think maybe we should leave them alone an have our time alone" i saw how she shivered and bit her lip in such a flirty way.

before you think im some douchbag who wants to hurt her, your wrong i am a flirt but i know my limits. and when i saw Melissa i knew i want to make her mine. make her my girlfriend.

when she bit her lip so seductively, i had to hold back everything to not just pull her and crash my lips on hers. so i grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the lunch room. i went to the stares with her and we sat down.

everything happened so fast that one second we were talking about random things then we were flirting and to end it we were making out. my hands roamed arond her body as she moaned my name. i sweped my tongue past her lip. she moaned causing my tongue to slip in, as her tongue came in mine.

after our make out session we pulled away slightly panting.

"woah" was all she said before we melted in our eyes

"does think make you my girlfriend?" i asked as i winked at her.

"well that depends" she said as i got confused and crocked my head

"do you want me to be your girlfriend" she finished. i smiled and kissed her again. this kiss was so different from the other. it was short and sweat. unlike the first that was heated and sexy.

when we pulled away she smiled "ill take that as a yes" she said as she pecked my lips.

everything went so well today. apparently everyone had a story to tell.


End file.
